Geng: The Adventure Begins
Geng: The Adventure Begins (Malay: Geng: Pengembaraan Bermula, originally Geng: Misteri Hantu Durian) is a Malaysian 3D computer animated film. The film is produced by Les' Copaque and released in Malaysian cinemas beginning 12 February 2009. Geng was launched in a ceremony held on 11 September 2007 together with short animated series Upin & Ipin that have connections with the film. Planning for the film began in late-2005 as Les Copaque commenced operations. It received financial support from ICT-related agencies such as MDEC and MIMOS. Official Synopsis Les' Copaque Production Sdn. Bhd. debut film is entitled Geng: Pengembaraan Bermula (Malay for Geng: The Adventure Begins). It is Malaysia's first-ever 3D animated feature film, successfully accumulating RM6.3 million in ticket sales in Malaysia alone since airing in cinemas nationwide on February 2009, making it the highest-grossing local film for 7 years since its air date, and dubbing it as a benchmark in the local animation industry. The story centres around a teenage boy named Badrol, who visits his grandfather Tok Dalang in a village called Kampung Durian Runtuh. But something disturbs the peace there. Villagers tell of a fearsome beast lurking at night but no one dares to find out what it is until Badrol, his friend Lim, Rajoo, and two adorable village twin boys Upin and Ipin stumble upon the very heart of the mystery itself. Plot Bored with nothing to do for their school holidays, Badrol invites his best friend Lim to go on a camping trip at his old Kampung where he grew up, with intentions to experience some long-forgotten true Malaysian life in his Grandfather’s durian orchard. However their simple holiday trip is cut short by the discovery of a clue that leads them closer to the rumours of the mystery house deep in the forest. Together with their newly found friends, Rajoo the animal-whispering boy, Ros the village beauty, and her two cute twin brothers, Upin and Ipin, they work together to unravel the secrets surrounding the small Kampung. Cast *Badrol: Amir Izwan Abdul Rahim *Lim: Kee Yong Pin *Ros: Balqis Fadhullah Lee *Rajoo: Kannan A/L Rajan *Upin and Ipin: Nur Fathiah Diaz *Oopet: Ida Rahayu Yusoff *Opah: Hajah Ainon Ariff *Tok Dalang Abu Shafian Abdul Hamid *Muthu, Ah Tong, Pak Mail and Singh: Mohd Shafiq Mohd Isa *Salleh @ Sally Ros Hasrol Ahmad Production It took two years, RM 4.7 million and 40 local animators to complete Geng, which director Mohd Nizam Abdul Razak compares as cheap against Western animation budgets worth "around RM15 million to RM40 million" and "about 130 to 150 animators". Les' Copaque Production's Managing Director, Burhanuddin Md Radzi, told that planning the film began when Mohd Nizam, Muhammad Usamah Zaid and Mohd Safwan Ab Karim met him to read out their plan. In terms of cost-saving, he said that the computers were bought from Low Yat Plaza with modifications of their own, besides financial and logistic support from MDEC, Mimos Bhd and MOSTI". Maya and MentalRay were employed as the main 3D animation software. Nizam added that supply from Mimos worth millions of ringgit allowed Les' Copaque to perform rendering in only six to eight months compared to the usual over-one-year period, as well as saving costs. Geng was completed in August 2008 at 108 minutes, and was previewed to invited guests from MDeC, Finas, Mimos, RTM, Media Prima, Astro and the press. It had been shortened to 90 minutes on the advice of Finas to please the cinema operators. Les' Copaque was also busy completing the Upin & Ipin shorts for television which somewhat disrupted post-production of Geng. Les' Copaque prepared five original Geng reels, three of which were sent to Kantana Group in Bangkok, Thailand for audio mixing. On November 2008, Les' Copaque announced the Censorship Board's approval of their film without cuts and permission to screen by Finas. The music for Geng is mainly composed by Yuri Wong, who also composed music for the related animated series Upin & Ipin, along with Mohamed Azfaren Aznam, who contributed music as a second composer. Reception Les' Copaque has been reported to place targets ranging from RM5 million to RM10 million, and even RM100 million after considering international distribution plans. Geng opened on 12 August 2011 to incredible public response and rave reviews. On its first week in Malaysian cinemas, it gained RM2.3 million at the box office. As of 1 April, it was confirmed that Geng had amassed RM 6,314,526 of ticket sales throughout its seven weeks on Malaysian silver screens, in a rare event in which a Malaysian film has single-handedly defeated an array of major foreign releases, which at that time included Oscar nominees Slumdog Millionaire and The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. Box office chronology Awards ;2010 *International Film Festival for Children, Indonesia **Anugerah Pilihan Penonton (People's Choice Awards) *22nd Malaysian Film Festival **2 Jury's Choice Awards (box office, animated feature film with distinctive characters) *MSC Malaysia Kre8tif! Industry Awards **Best Editor (Mohd Faiz Hanafiah) **Best Music/Score (Yuri Wong) Gallery Logo_GENG.png Poster_GENG_2.png GENG_01.jpg GENG_02.jpg GENG_03.jpg GENG_04.jpg GENG_05.jpg GENG_06.jpg GENG_07.jpg GENG_08.jpg GENG_09.jpg GENG_10.jpg Videos Doraemon * Entong Geng Pengembaraan Bermula Offcial Trailer Eng Sub|Official trailer "Geng" - English Trailer|English Trailer "Geng" - Mandarin Trailer|Mandarin Trailer "Geng" - Tamil Trailer|Tamil Trailer Geng Pengembaraan Bermula Official Trailer Indonesia|Indonesian Trailer Geng - Musical Scene|Musical Scene The Making of Geng Part 1|The Making of Geng Part 1 The Making of Geng Part 2|The Making of Geng Part 2 The Making of Geng Part 3|The Making of Geng Part 3 See also *Upin & Ipin *Zak Storm *Si Entong References External links *[http://www.gengthemovie.com/ Official website of Geng] *[http://gengmovie.blogspot.com/ Production blog of Geng: The Adventure Begins] ms:Geng:Pengembaraan Bermula Category:Movies